


Friendship Is Magic, but More Than Friends Is Even More Magic

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euphoric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Is Magic, but More Than Friends Is Even More Magic

Chuck placed one cheese-dusted finger under Brian's stubbled chin, raising Brian's head and meeting his eyes. 

Brian was the closest Brony that Chuck had, one could even say they were Blood Bronies. Chuck was 'no homo', only being heteroponysexual, but there was something in Brian's Applejack-amber eyes that made rainbows explode deep within Chuck's belly. 

Breathing heavily, Chuck leaned in for the kiss, their Fedora rims brushing together, Brian's lips sweet like Baha Blast.

It was Euphoric.


End file.
